Haven Above
by ethereal-tenshi
Summary: This is a poem I think of when I heard the song 'Eyes on me'.


HAVEN ABOVE.  
By Eve Night.  
  
He looked up at her,  
as she was a few metre above the ground,  
it seems she didn't noticed who is there,  
but she does.  
  
She looked at the mere mortal,  
the one she notice looking at her,  
wonder why was the human amused seeing her,  
as she slowy decended.  
  
The mere mortal saw her decending,  
she looked like she was a heavenly princess,  
coming from above,  
with a beauty no human can have.  
  
She slowy approach the mere mortal,  
amused seeing the look human is giving her,  
instead feeling annoyed like she usually have,  
she felt strangely comfortable.  
  
The mere mortal looked into the ethereal beauty,  
but shocked to see the expression on her face,  
she looked almost lifeless and sad,  
it doesn't fit at all.  
  
The immortal look at the changing expression on the human,  
how it changed from admiring to shock and at last,  
to a sad face,  
how amusing the immortal thought.  
  
Why are you sad human?  
ask the immortal,  
as her curiousity cannot be hold,  
no more any longer.  
  
The mortal suprised to hear her voice,  
so enchanting as he thought,  
Because it's sad to see a beauty like yourself,  
seem so sad and lifeless.  
  
No lies can see as the human answered,  
no surprise for the immortal,  
Why are you sad for me,   
for I am non of your concern?  
  
Why did the human concern,  
the mortal was lost,  
only answered,  
For it is my nature to concern for other people.  
  
facinating,  
thought the immortal,  
For all you know,  
I could be a devil in disquise  
  
The mortal smile,  
as he heard the immortal,  
For I can see and feel you,  
for I know who you are.  
  
The immortal say nothing,  
cause of shock,  
How can you know who I am,  
for this is the first encounter?  
  
For I have seen you,  
and heard you,  
as you have been calling me.  
the mortal said.  
  
I have never called you,  
for i don't know who you are, human?  
said the immortal,  
with a bit of anger.  
  
From Haven above,  
you wanted something.  
Said the mortal,  
with no doubt in his voice.  
  
For what would i want from Haven above,  
for I was granted with everything i wanted?  
mocking the immortal,  
with pride in her voice.  
  
The mortal gave her a sad smile,  
and reply,  
For you have longed so much for someone to give you  
what haven can never give.  
  
With fear in her face,  
she said,  
her voice was shaking,  
And what is Haven can never give me?  
  
The mortal look at her closely,  
with a sweet smile said,  
For you longed so much,  
for a person to give you love.  
  
The immortal was taken aback,  
for the human was speaking the truth,  
she does want to feel love,  
and for long she called for someone.  
  
You have called for me for so long,  
as I always heard you calling for me,  
and all my life i search for you,  
as i hope you would wait for me.  
  
The immortal only cried as she heard the human,  
for no one had ever understand what she need.  
What is time for an immortal?  
she said.  
  
The mortal reach out his hand,  
and said to her with a loving face,  
Do you willing to give up your immortality,  
and be with me?  
  
Why can't I just turn you to an immortal?  
And we stay together in Haven above?  
ask the immortal,  
with a curious face.  
  
For i don't want an immortal life.  
For death is a part of life.  
A life without death is not a life I want,  
for life is not complete without it.  
  
The immortal looked into the mortal eyes,  
never once in her life she thought about it,  
If my immortality is the price for love,  
than I'm willing to pay.  
  
Are you sure?  
For I am not forcing you.  
Said the human,  
to confirm what the immortal said.  
  
Yes I am sure,  
for an immortal life without love,  
is no different from living without a life.  
said the immortal with determenation in her lifeless eyes.  
  
The immortal took the human hand,  
and her immortality was gone,  
As you wished,  
said the Haven above.  
  
The two human now,  
walking hand in hand with a smile,  
for they both found what they wanted,  
they found love.  
  
The Haven above,  
only watch the two human couple,  
walking away,  
without looking back with regret. 


End file.
